poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Back on the Map/Epilogue/End Credits
This is how Back on the Map, epilogue and end credits goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars. Mater: (riding in Rotor Turbosky, Dinoco's helicopter, over Radiator Springs) Whoo-hoo! (laughs) Hey, look at me! I'm flying, by golly! Whoo-hoo! (as most of the Radiator Springs residents watch from the ground) I'm happier than a tornado in a trailer park! Wheeee! (Then the screen shows Luigi and Guido looking at their tire shelves in their store.) Luigi: (to Guido) I think it's about-a time we redecorate. Michael Schumacher: (arriving with Antonio Veloce Eccellente and Costanzo Della Corsa) Caio! Hi. Lightning McQueen told me this was the best place in the world to get tires. How 'bout setting me and my friends up with three or four sets each? Luigi: (gasps) Guido! There is a real Michael Schumacher in my store. A real Ferrari driver! Punch me, Guido. Punch me in the face. This is the most glorious day of my life. (faints) Michael Schumacher: Wow. (speaks Italian to Guido) Spero che il tuo amico si riprenda. Mi dicono che siete fantastici. (Guido faints as well. Then the screen shows the Wheel Well, and moves to show Sally looking at it, sighing. Then she hears the sound of an engine revving, and turns to see McQueen appearing with a new paint job and also the whole of Team Equesodor, and they all chuckle and giggle.) Sally Carrera: Just passing through? Lightning McQueen: Actually, I thought I'd stop and stay awhile. I hear this place is back on the map. Sally Carrera: It is? Lightning McQueen: Yeah, there's some rumor floating around that some hotshot Piston Cup racecar is setting up his big racing headquarters here. Sally Carrera: Really? Ah, well, there goes the town. Thomas: And guess what, Sally? Sally Carrera: What is it, Thomas? Thomas: McQueen's now my, Twilight, and Ryan's student. Twilight Sparkle: And Princess Celestia said we all can stay here with Lightning as long as we please. So we can teach him about friendship. Sunset Shimmer: Be more socialable. Starlight Glimmer: And less independent. James: And just be there, as his friends. Sally Carrera: Really? That's wonderful! Percy: I know, right? Thomas and Ferdinand: That's right! Lightning McQueen: You know, I really missed you, Sally. Sally Carrera: Well, I create feelings in others they themselves don't understand and, uh, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Lightning McQueen: (chuckles as they move slowly toward each other) Mater: (appearing onboard Rotor) ♪ McQueen and Sally parked beneath the tree, K-i-s-s-... uh... i-n-t! ♪ Lightning McQueen and Team Freeman: Great timing, Mater! Mater: (as Rotor flies away) Hep-non, hip-hep, hi-li-lilly! Whee! Lightning McQueen: (to Sally) He's my best friend. What're you gonna do? Pinkie Pie: Well, you did kept your Pinkie Promise to him. Scoop: And um, we're your best friends, too, you know. Edward: Not to mention, your very first and true blue friends. Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) I know. Sally Carrera: So, Stickers and you guys, last one to Flo's buys? Lightning McQueen: I don't know. Why don't we just take a drive? Sally Carrera: Hmm... Nah. (quickly drives away) Twilight Sparkle: (giggles) Race you! (quickly flies away after Sally Carrera) Thomas: Yes! (blows his whistle and quickly chuffs away after them and the rest of the whole team follow) Lightning McQueen: Yeah! Ka-chow! (follows Sally and Team Equesodor, as they race each other, while John Mayer's version of "Route 66" plays, with Mater yelling while riding in Rotor.) (The screen then shows as the map is shown, with Radiator Springs' location added back on. Then it shows some of the traffic on the Interstate 40 driving to Radiator Springs, and a recreation of the flashback, with a couple of differences such as having the current Radiator Springs logo on the sign, Mia and Tia in their "Lightning McQueen" paint jobs working as waitresses at Flo's V8 Cafe, and Mater being enthusiastic instead of towing a car to the cafe. Then Fred is shown on the crossroad, jumping around and showing stickers from Lizzie saying the names of Kingman, Barstow and San Bernadino at the same time as the names are mentioned in the lyrics of the "Route 66" song, before he then stops, with his front bumper falling off. Next, it shows Sheriff sleeping next to the billboard, when Boost, Wingo, DJ and Snot Rod speed past, causing Sheriff to chase after them with his siren on. It then skips to when Sheriff presses the button to close the impound gate, as it shows the Delinquent Road Hazards in the impound with parking boots on.) Snot Rod: (sniffing) Ah-choo! (The camera then shows the Glenrio Motel being changed to the Racing Museum, as Mater, guide Junior, the King and Lynda inside.) Mater: All right, everybody please keep together now. We is now entering the Doc Hudson wing of the museum. (shows them the part that mentions Doc having 27 wins in 1952) Dale Earnhardt, Jr.: Wow. Unbelievable. That many wins in a single season. The King: He's the real deal, Junior. The Hudson Hornet was my inspiration. Lynda Weathers: (to Mater) Excuse me, son. Is Doc Hudson here today? Mater: Sorry, Mrs. The King, I think Doc went out for a drive or somethin'. (The camera then moves over Willy's Butte as it shows McQueen racing with Thomas, Twilight, Starlight, Sunset and Doc.) Lightning McQueen: Whoo! Whoo! Doc Hudson: Yeah! Lightning McQueen and Thomas: Whoo-hoo! Twilight Sparkle: Ha-ha! Starlight Glimmer: Whoa! Sunset Shimmer: This really is the way to travel. Doc Hudson: Well, you all sure ain't no dirt boys and dirt girls. Lightning McQueen: Not today, old man. I know all your tricks. Twilight Sparkle: So did I. Thomas: Me too. Starlight Glimmer: I do too. Sunset Shimmer: And so do I. Doc Hudson: (growls and turns towards the cliff) (McQueen, Thomas, Twilight, Starlight and Sunset stop and look down the edge) Lightning McQueen: Doc! Doc! Thomas: Where is he? Twilight Sparkle: I can't see him! Sunset Shimmer: You don't think he went into the cactus, do you? Starlight Glimmer: I hope he's okay. Doc Hudson: (jumping back to the ground level McQueen, Thomas, Twilight, Starlight and Sunset are on) Whoo-ah! Not all my tricks, rookies! (Then the camera shows a close-up of Bessie blowing a bubble of tar, which then bursts and causes tar to land on the Delinquent Road Hazards, who all grumble as they are paving the other road going to the crossroad.) (Then the screen shows McQueen and Sally reopening the Wheel Well Motel, which everyone, including Mater, Luigi, Michael Schumacher, Costanzo, Lizzie, Ramone, Flo, Fillmore, Sheriff, Sarge, the whole of Team Equesodor and several visitors, all cheer.) Thomas: Great, isn't it? Bash, Dash and Ferdinand: That's right. (Then the screen shows a sign saying "Sarge's SUV Bootcamp", before showing Sarge training T.J. Hummer, Charlie Cargo, Frank "Pinky" Pinkerton and Murphy.) Sarge: Attention! Kiss the pavement goodbye, gentlemen. When I'm finished with you, you'll have mud in places you didn't know you had! T.J. Hummer: Yo, I've never been off-road! Sarge: (drives towards him) Well, that's gonna change right now! About face! (Charlie Cargo, Murphy and Frank Pinkerton quickly turn around the other way, while T.J. steps slowly around.) Sarge: Drop and give me 20 miles! (Charlie, Frank Pinkerton and Murphy then drive off the road onto the dirt, while T.J. is still stepping around slowly.) Sarge: Go! Go! Go, go, go, go, go! Go! T.J. Hummer: (driving on the dirt) Man, now I got dirt in my rims! (Then the screen shows Mater fishing items from a valley. His hook hits something metal.) Mater: Huh? (to McQueen and Team Equesodor) Look at this! It's my hood! It's my hood! I ain't seen this thing in 20 years! (puts his hood on, with his voice now sounding funny) Well, it fits perfectly. How do I look? Starlight Glimmer: Um... Twilight Sparkle: Well... Thomas: Hmm. Percy: Well... James: Um... Mater: (sneezes) Ah-choo! (As Mater sneezes, his hood falls off and back into the valley.) Mater: Oh, dang. Thomas: Don't worry, Mater, I suppose you did look good with your hood, but even better without it. Sci-Twi: I agree, Thomas. Rest of The Technorganic Empire: (general agreement) Pinkie Pie: And maybe you'll be able to get it again. (Then the camera shows visitors entering the Radiator Springs Drive-In Theater, as the sign shows that Toy Car Story is playing. McQueen, Mater, Mia, Tia, Mack, the rest of the residents and the whole of Ryan's team are watching as well. As they watch each movie throughout the scene, a couple of tractors appear behind the fence, increasing throughout the scene, with Frank appearing at the end.) Woody Car: YOU ARE A TOY CAR! Buzz Light Car: You are a sad, strange little wagon and you have my pity. Farewell. (drives away) Woody Car: Oh, yeah? Well, good riddance, you loony! Hamm Centercut: Hey, I hate to break up the road rally, guys, but they're here! Birthday guests at three o'clock! Mack: (chuckles) Oh, man! (to Team Equesodor) Whoever does the voice of that piggy truck, I'm tellin' ya, fellas, he's one great actor! Applejack: Exactly, Mack. Bash: And I believe... Dash: ...you have the same voice as him. Ferdinand: That's right. (Then it shows Monster Trucks, Inc. being shown.) Mike Wazowski: We're banished, genius! Stuck out here in this wasteland without chains! James P. Sullivan: But, Mike, the Boomobile's in trouble! She needs our help! Mike Wazowski: You're still not listening! (gasps as he sees the Yeti) James P. Sullivan: (turns around) Ah! Yeti: Welcome to the Himalayas! Snow cone? Mack: Oh, that Abominable Snowplow's quite the comic thespian! James: Yes, indeed. Sci-Ryan: I agree. (Then it shows A Bug's Life being shown.) Voice: Just get in there. Go! Go, go, go! Flik: (to the Circus Bugs) Circus cars? How can you be circus cars?! P.T. Flea: (appearing in front of the Circus Bugs) These are the lousiest circus cars in the world, and they're gonna make me rich! Mack: Wait a minute here. They're just usin' the same actor over and over. What kind of a cut-rate production is this? Pinkie Pie: I believe that they did it as an Easter egg like all the other Pixar Easter eggs, Mack. Human Pinkie Pie: And John Ratzenberger has the same voice as you. Percy: Talk about breaking the fourth wall. James: Indeed. (The screen fades as the epilogue ends.) see a showcase of characters and a message that says "Dedicated to Joe Ranft. 1960-2005" (The end credits then show (like this) as "Find Yourself", then "Behind the Clouds" play.) "Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Cars" Created by Transformersprimefan and Ryantransformers017 (Afterwards, a post-credits scene is shown, where Van and Minny are lost in a desert, covered in dust, and with tumbleweeds stuck to their tires and inside Van's luggage carrier.) Minny: (moans) Oh, for the love of Chrysler, can we please ask someone for directions?! Van: No! There's an on-ramp close! I know it! I can feel it! (laughs while almost driven to insanity) (Then a fly flies into the screen, leaving a mark, looking around for a few seconds, before flying away. The company logos are then shown, ending the film.) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer